A Bouquet for You
by Lady Abbess
Summary: YukiSaku. Do you like flowers, Sakunochan?


**Prince of Tennis**

**One-shot**

**Theme:** Flower Shop

**Written by:** Lady Abbess

**Pairing:** Yuki-Saku

**Message:** Read, enjoy, and review!

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

"_Do you like roses?"_

-

-

-

No one knew of his obsession with flowers and that his room was the perfect place for breathers because of the potted plants corner in it. He picked up a little pack of seeds and looked at the label. Sunflowers. Easy to take care of but he did not have the space in his house for them. _Those could grow to the size of dinner plates so where could I put them?_ He chuckled and twirled his dark-bluish hair between two fingers, eyes scanning the other pack labels.

"Ano, maybe you'd like orchids, sir!" The young female cashier chirped, staring at him more than necessary. No doubt she thought him good-looking, "You appear to be someone who's got a green thumb!"

He smiled softly at her, certain that he was making her swoon inwardly. "I only garden as a hobby. Flowers are beautiful but they take too much attention and money – two things I don't have at the moment. But it doesn't mean that I couldn't look for some to care for, am I right? I might just save for some until I have the money."

"I see," He could see a faint blush on her cheeks while she pretended to bustle by the counter.

A few minutes later, the happy tinkle of the wind chimes attached to the doorway caught his attention and soon, after seeing who went in, he felt the small smile on his face widen into something more genuine.

"Iraishaimasse!!!" The cashier exclaimed.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan." He said.

The petite girl blinked and looked up at him. "Ah, ano… Ohayou, Yukimura-san."

He nodded. "What brings you here? Do you like flowers, too?"

She fidgeted a bit and nodded. "Neh, I didn't know you liked flowers, Yukimura-san – do you have a garden?" Her eyes were honey-glazed, blinking at him innocently whilst her head was tilted to the side. It was one of the many gestures he thought cute of little Sakuno-chan. The girl was like the younger sister he never had. "Not really, Sakuno-chan, but I do take care of a number of flowers in pots. Maybe sometime you'd come by my house to see them."

"Ano… I w-would like that."

He nodded and turned his attention to some roses arranged in a bouquet. "Ah, Sakuno-chan, do you like roses?"

Shyly, she bobbed her head twice and tried to hide the blush on her cheeks, "H-hai… Why do you ask, Yukimura-san?" Then, unknown to Yukimura, she mentally slapped herself for it was such a very direct question and the young man might take it badly. _But really, there is no harm in that question, is there?_

"I was just curious, Sakuno-chan. There is no harm done I hope."

"Uh… not that I know of…"

Yukimura patted her head and stalked off to the counter, leaving her to her own purpose of being inside the flower shop.

-

-

-

"_How much is a bouquet of roses?"_

-

-

-

Sakuno had it marked on her calendar the date of Tomoka's birthday and woke up extra early just to buy her something really special. People always have given her best friend small things, practical things, and some fancy things for presents but never flowers. She just happened to know that Tomoko liked flowers so much that she'd be surprised to receive some for her birthday. _Of course! No one gives a twelve-year old a bouquet of flowers because that's for the grownups._ Luckily, she had too much money because her grandmother had started giving her pay for the errands she do for her, saying, "It's worth the time and effort."

Sometimes, she liked the way she gets things her way and was rally thankful.

"Would Tomo-chan like these?" She murmured to herself, picking up a daintily made bouquet that held roses and some other flowers she could not identify. "I guess it doesn't matter that much to her, as long as they're flowers, but how I wish that I'd be able to give her flowers that have special meanings. Maybe on her next birthday…"

Noticing the gentle Rikai Dai buchou leaning on the counter and talking to the giggling cashier, she timidly thought if she should disturb so she could make her purchase and leave for school, surprising Tomoka along the way. She sighed and knew that she'd not go anywhere if she stayed planted on the spot. _But still…!!! I'm being rude!!! _Her mind wailed similar statements and her inner self factually flailed weirdly about.

Then, she stopped – both walking and inwardly distressing – when she could clearly hear what the two at the counter were talking about as she was closer to them than before.

"My friend over there likes roses."

"Really? I like them, too! My, don't all girls like them so much?"

He laughed. "Yes, it seems so. I just wanted to ask – how much is a bouquet of roses?"

The cashier momentarily stopped. "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

"How much is a bouquet of roses?" He asked again, smiling sweetly.

She held up a bouquet and said, "Since this one's got fresh flowers in it, it's about a fifty." (**A/N: **I don't know if that's a reasonable price… But I know bouquets are pricey, aren't they? Tell me later and I'll change it if you think it's clearly unreasonable pricing… I don't know about pricing items… XD)

"I'll take that."

"Okay…"

-

-

-

"_Are these for me?"_

-

-

-

He heard Sakuno make her way to the counter where he and the cashier had an earlier chat, holding on to his newly-bought posy of roses. "Ohayou again, Sakuno-chan. Who are you going to give those flowers for?" Yukimura asked before checking his watch to see if he was going to end up late for class.

"My friend Tomoka's celebrating her birthday today and I thought I'd give her something nice."

"That's really nice of you."

By now, he noticed that the cashier was looking intently at him, apparently waiting for him to give the roses to the small girl. He only looked back, his eyes showing mirth rather than annoyance, although it was not in his habit to somehow make jeer at someone, even if in his situation he felt like he was egging the cashier on waiting when he'd give his gift. Her eyes told him that she was rash, somewhat saying, 'When are you handing that to her?!'

"Ano, Ms. Cashier-san, I'd like to pay for these flowers, please." Turning pink when she had called the cashier what she had called her, she placed her purchase and listened to the little noises a cash register always make.

"Here you go sweetie pie!!!" The older female chirped and handed her the change and receipt.

"Arigatou, Ms. Cashier-san."

With a laugh, the cashier waved her off, "You make me sound old, call me Rika-chan and be sure to stop by whenever you can, hai?"

Sakuno apologized but thanked her afterwards, and making sure she was not to commit her mistake again, "Hai, I'll stop by when I could, Rika-chan."

"Are you going to go to school now, Sakuno-chan?" Yukimura's voice caught her off-guard.

"A-ano!!! I didn't know you still haven't left yet, Yukimura-san!!! Gomen nasai for making you wait for me!!!" She bowed.

He glanced at the cashier again, who this time rolled her eyes.

"It's no big deal, Sakuno-chan. Let's head out, shall we?"

She nodded and they stepped out, the wind chimes bade them a tinkled goodbye and the cashier's loud, "Thank you, please come again!!!!" before the door swung close. It was rather a bit windy and she thought Yukimura looked better-looking when the breeze swept through his hair and billowed on his regular's jacket, giving him such a carefree look. Realizing her train of thoughts, she quickly shook her head and tried fighting away the fierce blush on her face.

"Neh, Sakuno-chan, it is my deepest regret that I cannot accompany you to school today but I would end up late for my own if I do escort you so I hope this would suffice as a sorry gift." He held out the roses and gave it to her.

"Are these for me?" She blinked and looked down at what she had just received. "Really, Yukimura-san? But I… there's no occasion… I mean…"

"They're for you. And I don't need a reason to give flowers to someone and I don't need an occasion either. Accept it as a token, Sakuno-chan, please. For me."

"Ah, ano… Of course, it would be so rude of me to turn your gift down, Yukimura-san!!! But s-still…!!!"

"It's a gift from the heart, Sakuno-chan. Just remember that sometimes a person does not need anything at all for him to give flowers, especially roses, to someone he likes."

With a wink, he bowed gracefully and walked to the direction of the bust stop, leaving a very stunned Sakuno behind, and a giggling cashier girl in the flower shop.

-

-

-

"_Does that mean he likes me?"_

-

-

-

**END.**

**A/N:** Ah!!! Another one done!!! Now, I am satisfied with my day because I couldn't let the idea go without typing it down for I'm sure that it'd disappear like a burst bubble!!! Oh and please review!!! Please do!!!


End file.
